This invention relates to new herbicidal compositions comprising a mixture of 4-benzoylisoxazoles or 2-cyano-1,3-diones and herbicidal urea compounds. It also relates to the use of the mixture per se and to a method of controlling weeds.
Herbicidal 4-benzoylisoxazoles are disclosed in the literature, for example see European Patent Publication Nos. 0418175, 0487357, 0527036 and 0560482. Herbicidal 2-cyano-1,3-dione derivatives are known from EP 0213892, EP 0496630, EP 0496631 and EP 0560482. The first commercially available 4-benzoylisoxazole is isoxaflutole [5-cyclopropyl-4-(2-methylsulfonyl-4-trifluoromethyl)-benzoylisoxazole]. Urea herbicides are well known in the literature. Examples of such herbicides include fenuron, fluometuron, monuron, monolinuron, chlortoluron, isoproturon, diuron, linuron, neburon, methabenzthiazuron and tebuthiuron, all of which are described in the Pesticide Manual 10th edition (British Crop Protection Council).
The present invention provides a method for controlling the growth of weeds (i.e. undesired vegetation) at a locus which comprises applying to the locus an effective amount of
(a) a urea herbicide, preferably a compound of the general formula (I):
R11N(R12)CON(R13)R14xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I) 
wherein R11 represents an optionally substituted cyclic hydrocarbyl (which is preferably aromatic, e.g. phenyl) or aromatic heterocyclyl (e.g. thiadiazol-2-yl) group, R12 represents hydrogen or straight or branched chain alkyl containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms, R13 represents straight or branched chain alkyl containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms or an optionally substituted cyclic hydrocarbyl (e.g. 2-methylcyclohexyl) group and R14 represents hydrogen or straight or branched chain alkyl or alkoxy containing from 1 to 6 carbon atoms; and
(b) a 4-benzoylisoxazole herbicide or a 2-cyano-1,3-dione herbicide, an enolic tautomeric form thereof, or an agriculturally acceptable salt or metal complex thereof;
which are herbicidally effective in combination.
For this purpose, the urea herbicide and (b) are normally used in the form of herbicidal compositions (i.e. in association with compatible diluents or carriers and/or surface-active agents suitable for use in herbicidal compositions), for example as hereinafter described.
Preferred compounds of general formula (I) are those wherein R12 represents the hydrogen atom or the methyl group and R13 represents the methyl group.
Preferred compounds of general formula (I) are those wherein R12 represents the hydrogen atom, R13 represents a phenyl, 3-trifluoromethylphenyl or 4-chlorophenyl group and R14 represents the methyl group; or R11 represents a 4-chlorophenyl group and R14 represents the methoxy group, which are known respectively as fenuron, fluometuron, monuron and monolinuron, and more especially compounds of general formula (I) wherein R12 represents the hydrogen atom and R13 represents the methyl group, and R11 represents a 3-chloro-4-methylphenyl or 4-isopropylphenyl group and R14 represents the methyl group; or R11 represents the 3,4-dichlorophenyl group and R14 represents methyl, methoxy or butyl; or R11 represents the benzothiazol-2-yl group, R12 represents methyl and R13 represents methyl and R14 represents hydrogen; or R11 represents 5-t-butyl-thiadiazol-2-yl, R12 and R13 represent methyl and R14 represents hydrogen; which are known respectively as chlortoluron, isoproturon, diuron, linuron, neburon, methabenzthiazuron and tebuthiuron.
Preferably (a) is tebuthiuron.
Preferably (b) is a 4-benzoylisoxazole herbicide. Preferably the 4-benzoylisoxazole has the formula (II): 
wherein:
R is hydrogen or xe2x80x94CO2R3;
R1 is C1-4 alkyl or C3-6 cycloalkyl optionally substituted by C1-6 alkyl;
R2 is selected from halogen, nitro, cyano, xe2x80x94(CR4R5)qS(O)pR6, xe2x80x94S(O)pR6, xe2x80x94N(R7)SO2R6, C1-6 alkoxy, xe2x80x94OSO2R6, C1-4 haloalkoxy, C1-4 alkyl and C1-4 haloalkyl, wherein R4, R5, R6, R7, p and q are as defined below;
or two groups R2, on adjacent carbon atoms of the phenyl ring may, together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached, form a 5 or 6 membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring containing up to three ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur, which ring may be optionally substituted by one or more groups selected from halogen, nitro, xe2x80x94S(O)pR6, C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 haloalkyl and C1-4 haloalkoxy, wherein R6 and p are as defined below, it being understood that a sulfur atom, where present in the ring, may be in the form of a group xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94;
n is an integer from one to five;
p is zero, one or two;
q is one or two; where q is two the groups (CR4R5) may be the same or different;
R3 is C1-4 alkyl;
R4 and R5 are independently hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl;
R6 is C1-4 alkyl, or phenyl or benzyl, each of phenyl and benzyl optionally bearing from one to five substituents which may be the same or different selected from the group consisting of halogen, C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 haloalkyl, C1-4 haloalkoxy, nitro and xe2x80x94S(O)pCH3, wherein p is as defined above;
and R7 is hydrogen or C1-6 alkyl.
In this description the term xe2x80x9cagriculturally acceptable saltsxe2x80x9d means salts the cations or anions of which are known and accepted in the art for the formation of salts for agricultural or horticultural use. Preferably the salts are water-soluble. Suitable salts with bases include alkali metal (e.g. sodium and potassium), alkaline earth metal (e.g. calcium and magnesium), ammonium and amine (e.g. diethanolamine, triethanolamine, octylamine, morpholine and dioctylmethylamine) salts.
It will be understood that in certain cases the groups R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and R7 may give rise to stereoisomers and geometric isomers. All such forms are embraced by the present invention.
Throughout this description the terms xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9calkoxyxe2x80x9d refer to straight or branched chains. The terms xe2x80x9chaloalkylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9chaloalkoxyxe2x80x9d refer to alkyl and alkoxy, respectively, each substituted by at least one halogen. The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d refers to fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine.
In formula (II) above, compounds in which n is three and the groups (R2)n occupy the 2, 3 and 4-positions of the benzoyl ring; or in which n is two and the groups (R2)n occupy the 2 and 4-positions of the benzoyl ring are preferred.
In formula (II) above, R2 is preferably selected from halogen (preferably chlorine or bromine), xe2x80x94S(O)pMe and trifluoromethyl.
In formula (II) above, preferably one of the groups R2 is xe2x80x94S(O)pMe.
Compounds of formula (II) above in which R is hydrogen are also preferred.
The compounds of formula (II) of particular interest include the following: 5-cyclopropyl-4-(2-methylsulfonyl-4-trifluoromethyl)benzoylisoxazole (isoxaflutole); 5-cyclopropyl-4-(4-methylsulfonyl-2-trifluoromethyl)benzoylisoxazole; 4-(2-chloro-4-methylsulfonyl)benzoyl-5-cyclopropylisoxazole; 4-(4-chloro-2-methylsulfonyl)benzoyl-5-cyclopropylisoxazole; 4-(4-bromo-2-methylsulfonyl)benzoyl-5-cyclopropylisoxazole; and ethyl 5-cyclopropyl-4-(2-methylsulfonyl-4-trifluoromethyl)benzoylisoxazole-3-carboxylate.
When component (b) is a 2-cyano-1,3-dione derivative, it is generally a compound of formula (III): 
wherein:
R30 is C1-4 alkyl or C3-6 cycloalkyl optionally substituted by C1-6 alkyl;
R31 is selected from halogen, nitro, cyano, xe2x80x94S(O)rR32, xe2x80x94(CR33R34)vS(O)rR32, xe2x80x94N(R35)SO2R32, C1-6 alkoxy, xe2x80x94OSO2R32, C1-4 haloalkoxy, C1-4 alkyl and C1-4 haloalkyl;
or two groups R31, on adjacent carbon atoms of the phenyl ring may, together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached, form a 5 or 6 membered saturated or unsaturated heterocyclic ring containing up to three ring heteroatoms selected from nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur, which ring may be optionally substituted by one or more groups selected from halogen, nitro, xe2x80x94S(O)rR32, C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 haloalkyl and C1-4 haloalkoxy, it being understood that a sulfur atom, where present in the ring, may be in the form of a group xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94;
t is an integer from one to five (preferably one, two or three);
r is zero, one or two;
R32 is C1-4 alkyl, or phenyl or benzyl, each of phenyl and benzyl optionally bearing from one to five substituents which may be the same or different selected from the group consisting of halogen, C1-4 alkyl, C1-4 alkoxy, C1-4 haloalkyl, C1-4 haloalkoxy, nitro and xe2x80x94S(O)rCH3;
R33, R34 and R35 are independently hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl;
v is one or two; where v is two the groups (CR33R34) may be the same or different;
an enolic tautomeric form thereof, or an agriculturally acceptable salt or metal complex thereof.
It will be understood that the compounds of formula (III) may exist in enolic tautomeric forms that may give rise to geometric isomers around the enolic double bond. Furthermore, in certain cases the groups R30 to R32 may give rise to stereoisomers and geometric isomers. All such forms are embraced by the present invention. By the term xe2x80x9cmetal complexesxe2x80x9d is meant compounds in which one or both of the oxygen atoms forming part of a 1,3-dione in formula (II) act as chelating agents to a metal cation. Examples of such cations include zinc, manganese, cupric, cuprous, ferric, ferrous, titanium and aluminum. It will be understood that in the description that follows, reference to compounds of formula (II) includes agriculturally acceptable salts, metal complexes or enolic tautomeric forms thereof.
R30 is preferably 1-methylcyclopropyl or, most preferably, cyclopropyl.
R31 is preferably selected from halogen (preferably chlorine or bromine), xe2x80x94S(O)rMe, trifluoromethyl, C1-4 haloalkoxy, C1-4 alkoxy and xe2x80x94CH2S(O)rMe.
Preferably t is two or three. Compounds of formula (III) in which either t is three and the groups (R31)t occupy the 2,3 and 4-positions of the benzoyl ring; or in which t is two and the groups (R31)t occupy the 2 and 4-positions of the benzoyl ring; are preferred. Preferably one of the groups R31 is xe2x80x94S(O)rMe.
Compounds of formula (III) of particular interest include 3-cyclopropyl-2-cyano-1-(2-methylsulfonyl-4-trifluoromethylphenyl)propan-1,3-dione; 1-(2-chloro-4-methylsulfonylphenyl)-2-cyano-3-cyclopropylpropan-1,3-dione; 2-cyano-3-cyclopropyl-1-(4-fluoro-3-methoxy-2-methylsulfonylphenyl)propan-1,3-dione; 2-cyano-1-(4-methylsulfonyl-2-trifluoromethylphenyl)-3-(1-methylcyclopropyl)propan-1,3dione; and 1-(4-chloro-2-methylsulfonylphenyl)-2-cyano-3-cyclopropylpropan-1,3-dione. Most preferably the compound of formula (III) is 2-cyano-3-cyclopropyl-1-(4-fluoro-3-methoxy-2-methylsulfonylphenyl)propan-1,3-dione.
The amounts of the urea herbicide and (b) applied vary with the nature of the weeds, the compositions used, the time of application, the climatic and edaphic conditions and (when used to control the growth of weeds in crop-growing areas) the nature of the crops. When applied to a crop-growing area, the rate of application should be sufficient to control the growth of weeds without causing substantial permanent damage to the crop. In general, taking these factors into account, application rates of from about 500 g to 2500 g of the urea herbicide and from about 10 g to about 500 g of (b) per hectare give good results. However, it is to be understood that higher or lower application rates may be used, depending upon the particular problem of weed control encountered.
The urea herbicide and (b) in combination may be used to control selectively the growth of weeds, for example to control the growth of those species hereinafter mentioned, by pre- or post-emergence application in a directional or non-directional fashion, e.g. by directional or non-directional spraying, to a locus of weed infestation which is an area used, or to be used, for growing crops, for example cereals, e.g. wheat, barley, oats, rye, maize and rice, soya beans, field and dwarf beans, peas, lucerne, cotton, peanuts, flax, onions, carrots, oilseed rape, sunflower, and permanent or sown grassland before or after sowing of the crop or before or after emergence of the crop. For the selective control of weeds at a locus of weed infestation which is an area used, or to be used, for the growing of crops, e.g. the crops hereinbefore mentioned, application rates of from about 500 g to about 2500 g of the urea herbicide and from about 25 g to about 200 g of (b) per hectare are particularly suitable.
The method described above may be used to control a very wide spectrum of annual broad-leafed weeds and grass weeds. Examples of weeds which may be controlled include:
broad-leafed weeds, for example, Abutilon theophrasti, Amaranthus hybridus, Amaranthus retroflexus, Amaranthus rudis, Amaranthus tuberculatos, Ambrosia artemisiifolia, Ambrosia trifida, Bidens pilosa, Chenopodium album, Convolvulus arvensis, Datura ferox, Datura stramonium, Euphorbia spp, Galium aparine, Helianthus spp, Ipomoea spp, e.g. lpomoea purpurea, Lamium spp, Matricaria spp, Plantago spp, Polygonum aviculare, Polygonum pennsylvanicum, Raphanus raphanistrum, Schkuhria pinnata, Sesbania exaltata, Sida rhombifolia, Sida spinosa, Sinapis arvensis, Solanum nigrum, Veronica hederaefolia, Veronica persica, and Xanthium strumarium, and
grass weeds, for example Alopecurus myosuroides, Avena fatua, Brachiaria plantaginea, Cenchrus echinatus, Cynodon dactylon, Digitaria horizontalis, Digitaria sanguinalis, Echinochloa crus-galli, Eragrostis virescens, Sorghum bicolor, Eleusine indica, Imperata cylindrica, Panicum dichotomiflorum, Panicum maximum, Panicum miliaceum, Pennisetum glaucum, Setaria spp, e.g. Setaria faberii, Setaria viridis, Setaria lutescens and Setaria italica, Sorghum halepense, and
sedges, for example, Cyperus esculentus. 
Where the locus is an area used, or to be used, for the growth of cereal crop preferably the urea herbicide is isoproturon or chlorotoluron.
Where the locus is an area used, or to be used, for the growth of sugarcane, or for total weed control, the urea herbicide is preferably tebuthiuron.
The following table summarizes dose rate of the components generally and preferably in the method of the invention (all dose rates are in grams per hectare (g/ha):
Where the method of the invention is used for the control of weeds at a cereal locus in a preferred embodiment (especially where (a) is isoproturon or chlortoluron), a third herbicide is provided, preferably selected from bifenox and diflufenican. When the locus is sugarcane (especially where (a) is tebuthiuron) preferred third partners include diuron and ametryne. Preferred combinations include the following:
(i) from 1000 to 1500 g/ha of (a) (preferably from 1400 to 1500 g/ha); from 50 to 75 g/ha of (b) and from 100 to 150 g/ha of diflufenican;
(ii) from 1000 to 1500 g/ha of (a) (preferably about 1000 g/ha); from 50 to 75 g/ha of (b) and from 100 to 150 g/ha of diflufenican;
(iii) from 1000 g/ha of (a); from 100 to 150 g/ha of (b); and from 1000 to 1500 g/ha (preferably about 1250 g/ha) of diuron or ametryne.
The invention also provides synergistic herbicidal compositions comprising:
(a) a urea herbicide, preferably a compound of the general formula (I) above; and
(b) a 4-benzoylisoxazole herbicide or a 2-cyano-1,3-dione herbicide, an enolic tautomeric form thereof, or an agriculturally acceptable salt or metal complex thereof;
in association with an agriculturally acceptable diluent and/or carrier.
Generally the active ingredients are homogeneously dispersed in other components cited hereinafter, such as a diluent or carrier and/or surface-active agents.
The term xe2x80x9cherbicidal compositionsxe2x80x9d is used in a broad sense, to include not only compositions which are ready for use as herbicides but also concentrates which must be diluted before use. Preferably the compositions contain from 0.05 to 90% by weight of (a) and (b).
The herbicidal composition may contain solid and liquid carriers and surface-active agents (e.g. wetters, dispersants or emulsifiers alone or in combination). Surface-active agents that may be present in the herbicidal compositions of the present invention may be of the ionic or non-ionic types, for example sulforicinoleates, quaternary ammonium derivatives, products based on condensates of ethylene oxide with nonyl- or octyl-phenols, or carboxylic acid esters of anhydrosorbitols which have been rendered soluble by etherification of the free hydroxy groups by condensation with ethylene oxide, alkali and alkaline earth metal salts of sulfuric acid esters and sulfonic acids such as dinonyl- and dioctyl-sodium sulfono-succinates and alkali and alkaline earth metal salts of high molecular weight sulfonic acid derivatives such as sodium and calcium lignosulfonates. Examples of suitable solid diluents or carriers are aluminum silicate, talc, calcined magnesia, kieselguhr, tricalcium phosphate, powdered cork, absorbent carbon black and clays such as kaolin and bentonite. Examples of suitable liquid diluents include water, acetophenone, cyclohexanone, isophorone, toluene, xylene, and mineral, animal, and vegetable oils (these diluents may be used alone or in combination).
Herbicidal compositions according to the present invention may also contain, if desired, conventional adjuvants such as adhesives, protective colloids, thickeners, penetrating agents, stabilizers, sequestering agents, anti-caking agents, coloring agents and corrosion inhibitors. These adjuvants may also serve as carriers or diluents.
Preferred herbicidal compositions according to the present invention are wettable powders or water dispersible granules. Most preferred herbicidal compositions are aqueous suspension concentrates.
The wettable powders (or powders for spraying) usually contain from 20 to 95% of the combination, and they usually contain, in addition to the solid vehicle, from 0 to 5% of a wetting agent, from 3 to 10% of a dispersant agent and, if necessary, from 0 to 10% of one or more stabilizers and/or other additives such as penetrating agents, adhesives or anti-caking agents and colorings.
The aqueous suspension concentrates, which are applicable by spraying, are prepared in such a way as to obtain a stable fluid product (by fine grinding) which does not settle out and they usually contain from 10 to 75% of the combination, from 0.5 to 15% of surface acting agents, from 0.1 to 10% of thixotropic agents, from 0 to 10% of suitable additives such as antifoams, corrosion inhibitors, stabilizers, and water or an organic liquid in which the active substance is sparingly soluble or insoluble. Some organic solid substances or inorganic salts can be dissolved in order to assist in preventing sedimentation or as antifreeze for the water.
Herbicidal compositions according to the present invention may also comprise (a) and (b) in association with, and preferably homogeneously dispersed in, one or more other pesticidally active compounds and, if desired one or more compatible pesticidally acceptable diluents and carriers. Examples of other pesticidally active ingredients include fungicides, insecticides, plant growth regulators and, most preferably, herbicides. Examples of additional herbicides which may be present include the following (a mixture of urea herbicides may be used in the invention): chloroacetamides (e.g. metolachlor, acetochlor, alachlor), sulfonylureas, thiocarbamates, dithiocarbamates, metribuzin, sulfentrazone, flumetsulam, clorasulam-methyl, oxasulfuron, flumiclorac, bentazon, chlorimuron, linuron, clomazone, dimethenamid, pendimethalin, trifluralin, clethodim and acifluorfen, bifenox, diflufenican, diuron, atrazine and ametryne.
A product comprising (a) a urea herbicide and (b) a 4-benzoylisoxazole herbicide or a 2-cyano-1,3-dione herbicide (or an enolic tautomeric form thereof, or an agriculturally acceptable salt or metal complex thereof) for simultaneous, separate or sequential application in controlling the growth of weeds at a locus, is also provided by the invention.
The following examples illustrate the invention without limiting it.